Not your ordinary adventure
by Lucariolover 1
Summary: my sister deleted my story so I have to post it again so like I said this is the first chapter of a story about my adventures with my pokemon it contains homosexual relationships so if you don't like stuff like that then don't read this but if you do like stuff like this then please review or send me an email
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon it's as simple as that

**Please send feedback to: adam.b.5551 live or adam.b.5551 gmail (it won't let me insert the at symbol) no spaces**** it would be appreciated and it would encourage me to submit more stories**

Every night my Charizard, Mewtwo and Lucario go out together leaving me alone with just Ivysaur, Umbreon and Nidoking to keep me company. They would come back later because they were never back by the time I went to sleep and were there in the morning. One time they didn't even come back until the next evening only to leave again in half an hour. I decided to follow them the next day I knew it would be risky because Lucario might sense my presence and then I would be caught unless Lucario was still my best friend. I was daydreaming about Lucario and how so damn sexy he was and how I would like to be with him forever but knew it would be possible only in my dreams when I heard them coming back I quickly had to focus my mind so Lucario wouldn't be able to read my mind only I don't think I was fast enough because I saw a brief flicker of surprise across his face and when I was speaking to him he seemed distracted and like he didn't want to speak to me. He also seemed to avoid me most of the next day keeping to himself. When night came as usually the three of them left Lucario a lot earlier than normal just taking his food with him as he left. I started not noticing the ten pairs of eyes behind me. I finally started to get close to where they were because I wouldn't want to get caught by Lucario I managed to get to the edge of their camp when I looked I saw that they were training when vines grabbed me and I noticed that Ivysaur, Umbreon and Nidoking were following me as well as a Salemence, Dragonite, Hydraeigon, Luxray, and a Machamp "Sorry we're late we had a trespasser" they stood aside revealing me I was embarrassed and ashamed. "hi?" i said Lucario just looked at me "I can't believe you would follow us and then spy on us like that Alex" said Lucario "I'm sorry I couldn't sleep." I replied "I noticed. You seem to have a lot on your mind lately" said Lucario then I noticed a presence in my mind _"Hi." "get out of my mind mewtwo." "NO! I am reading your mind to see if the reason I think you can't sleep is correct." "ah ha! Seems like it is huh? Spike who would've thought I would be the one you liked." said mewtwo "I do like you a lot actually I l-love you too mewtwo." I said "Then prove it." "How?" "Kiss me." "Fine. Just not in front of the others" "Fine."_ "Alex?" Lucario asked "are you okay?" "Yeah Spike I just zoned out for a minute okay I guess I'll just leave then" I said "I'll make sure he leaves" said mewtwo then we both walk in the direction of the camp when we arrive at the camp mewtwo starts to leave so I wrap my hands around his neck "where do you think you're going sexy?" "what did-" before he can finish I press my lips against his. Mewtwo then breaks the kiss "Alex I love you. You still love Lu don't you?" "Yes. Actually I love all of my pokemon I just love some of you more than others but for some reason I don't like Ivysaur" "oh well that's probably because she is really mean" "I can tell that you want to go back I'll stay here all alone see you later. I'll b-" I knew Alex felt hurt when he thought I wanted to go back when I did. I had to make him think that I didn't want to go back so I kissed him on the lips. Alex moaned and licked my lips for entry which I granted "mmmm Mewtwo." I break the kiss "I'm so tired what about you Alex?" "I guess I could try to sleep probably won't but I'll try. Hey Mewtwo what do you and the others do? Also do those other pokemon always join" "that is a secret and yes most of the time more show up." "really" "yeah about 10 not including the ones that we there today" I thought about how well my plan was working "so are you going tomorrow?" "yes" "great I'll be all alone just like every other night alone that is the word that best describes me and my life" "Alex?" "leave me alone I don't want to speak to anyone I hate you I don't love you I lied there I'll release all of you because you guys don't like to spend time with me you all hate me I'm leaving!" "ALEX COME BACK...not I can't believe he fell for it"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon it's as simple as that

**Please send feedback to: adam.b.5551 live or adam.b.5551 gmail (it won't let me insert the at symbol) no spaces**** it would be appreciated and it would encourage me to submit more stories and to continue this story**

I ran ignoring mewtwo yelling for me to come back. I ran into something soft and furry. I fell hit my head on something and blacked out. When I came to I noticed I was in a cave and that my head hurt I put my hand to my head. I realized that my hand felt weird I looked at it and saw that it was blue with a spike coming out of it. I sat up and saw that my legs were blue. "oh look you're awake." I turned around to see who said that it was a Zoroark. "who are you" "I should be asking you the same question Lucario" "My name is? Is is hmmmm I can't remember my name" "just as I thought" "what" "nothing yesterday when you ran by me what were you upset about" "I think it had to do with people not paying enough attention to me and being lied to about someone loving me when they don't and I believed him" "so you're gay" "Yes and if you don't like it and want me to leave I will" "why would I kick out a fellow homosexual you can stay as long as you want" "really" "yes really" I stand up and walk over to him "that is the nicest anyone has ever done for me" I stumble and he catches me in his strong furry arms "you okay?" "I am now that I'm in your arms" "you definitely sound okay" "sorry about that it is just I have never actually met someone else and known whether they are gay or not so this is my first time meeting someone who knows the situation I'm in" "that's okay it is my first time having someone flirt with me" our faces slowly go closer and closer until my arms are wrapped around his neck and his arms around mine both with our eyes closed experiencing our first kiss with our true love. "Hi I'm shadow" "that's a sexy name for a sexy pokemon like you" "really you think I'm sexy if anyone is sexy it is you" "aww thanks you are very strong" "yes bu-" "Cough Cough" I turned around and saw an Espeon, a shiny Haxorus, Typhlosion, and a Blastoise. "can you guys go some where else" said the Blastoise "no come on Wave let them stay in here the Lucario is injured" exclaimed the shiny Haxorus " "DarkEdge has a point guys please stop he has to get some rest" "fine but espi started it" "stop please I am injured and need rest and it is going to be hard if you guys are yelling" "sorry" "thank you" "I'll be out in a second guys just wait outside" said shadow "hey shadow since I can't remember my name you can call me cody or something" "okay then you need rest" he hands me some blankets and another pillow "here have my pillow it's the softest" "thank you goodnight" "goodnight sleep well and get better" After cody fell asleep I went outside "What do you want I find someone who likes me then you guys come and interrupt it better be important" "It is ask Ty he knows" said Wave "Mewtwo has been seen nearby"

to be continued...


End file.
